Los Angeles Demon
by Another Blonde Bombshell
Summary: When Jamie 'Demon' Carter transfurs to McKinley for her senior year she is welcomed with open arms by the New Direction, well most of them anyways, but who is she really and is her dark past about to come back and bite her? Rated T because I tend to swear
1. First Day of Senior Year

Los Angeles Demon - First Day of Senior Year

Jamie Carter walked the halls of McKinley High school wishing she was anywhere but there. She was from LA and was now living in Lima, Ohio a place she had previously not know existed but now thanks to serious changes in her parental unit she was stuck in this shit hole. She was just about to open up her locker when something hard hit her shoulder slamming her into the cold metal lockers she bounced off it slightly before her knees smashed into the filthy floor painfully. Jamie huffed and started gathering up the stuff she had dropped,

"Can I go back to LA yet?" she asked herself quietly. She reached for the last book only to find it being picked up by a hand that looked more delicate then hers,

"Here," he said handing it to her, "You like murder mysteries?" he asked helping her slightly to her feet,

She gave him a smile, "Yeah and James Patterson can write one hell of a crime novel,"

He nodded and looked her up and down, she could tell he was obviously a fashionista, great like she needed another person telling her what she could and couldn't wear but instead of commenting on her black hot pants, stripy tights, New Rock boots, topped off with a band tee and loose fitting leather jacket, he just smiled,

"Sorry about that jock, did he hurt you?"

She snorted, "Oh please it takes more then a meathead jock and a bunch of lockers to hurt me,"

He laughed, "I'm glad. I'm Kurt by the way Kurt Hummel,"

She shook his hand, "Nice to meet you I'm Demon,"

His eyes widened a little, "Interesting name,"

"My name's Jamie, Jamie Carter but back in LA everyone called me Demon and it's what I put in the preferred name section when I was filling out the forms to join McKinley and if you would be kind enough to keep my real first name between you and me that would be great,"

"Sure of course. I like your hair by the way,"

She giggled knowing he was lying as she was well aware that her long hair was in perfectly tied green and brown dreadlocks, "Thanks," the bell chose that moment to ring, "Any chance since you're being so nice to me anyways you could point me in the direction of my home room?" she asked showing him her timetable,

He glanced at it briefly before his lips pulled up into an excited smile,

"We're in the same class," he hooked his arm through hers, "I'll show you the way."

As soon as she and Kurt entered the class room the teacher had grabbed her shoulders and made her stand at the front of the class and wait for everyone to come in in dribs and drabs all looking like they were wishing it was still summer brake,

"Okay class welcome back and I would like to all to welcome Demon Carter to our class," the short slightly overweight teacher smiled, "Demon why don't you tell us a little something about your self,"

She surveyed the miserable looking class for a moment, "I'm Demon. Obviously. I'm from LA and I'm only stuck in this town because my parents decided to ruin my life,"

"Okay, well thank you for that why don't you take a seat,"

She shrugged and looked over at Kurt who gave her a reassuring smile but unfortunately the seats next to him had been filed by two other girls she assumed were his friends the only empty seat was next a wide muscled man with brown hair and wide eyes, also unfortunately sporting a letterman's jacket. She slipped into the chair next to him and pulled a white binder out of her bag then continuing the pattern she'd been drawing on it she was so engrossed in her own artistic work that she barely noticed when a deep voice started talking to her,

"Hey," she jolted out of her own world and looked up at the jock, "I'm Karofsky,"

"What you don't have a first name?"

"Yeah Dave but everyone just calls me Karofsky,"

She huffed, "Everyone but me, it's rude to call people by just their surnames,"

He smiled for a moment, "Well I think everyone has established that you're Demon. It's nice to meet you,"

"I'd say it's nice to meet you as well but I already met one of your buddies in matching jackets when he slammed me into the lockers this morning so I'm guessing you're not good company to keep,"

"We're not all the same you know,"

"Yeah sure," she commented letting her voice fall flat virtually ending the conversation as Dave didn't try to speak to her until right at the end of class and his question came out of nowhere but it was one she expected to hear over and over again as this was a new school and they didn't know the story,

"Hey, why do they call you Demon," he asked at the bell rung,

She gave him a half hearted grin and slid out of her seat sweeping up her stuff in one swift move she began to walk off before turning back to him,

"Because Dave. I'm evil." her grin fully broke out then and she spun around again to head for the door thinking, if this was a TV show there would definitely be some kick ass rock song playing right now.

The rest of the day droned on with nothing exciting happening she had discovered that unfortunately Kurt wasn't in any of her other classes but she wasn't about to dwell on that she had quickly been introduced to Rachel Berry, one of the girls Kurt had been sitting next to in home room, she was short, irritating, self proclaimed star of glee club and had even worse dress sense then Demon who had to listen to her prattle on all through English. Demon was heading out of her last class when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out to check her texts,

_From: Mom,_

_Don't forget to sign up for extra curricular activates honey xx_

"Bitch," she muttered to her phone knowing that it had probably taken her mother half an hour to type that out but that didn't mean she had to answer her. She sloped over to the bulletin board to check out what was on it. Nothing looked particularly interesting there was no hope in hell she was signing up for cheerleading which left the New Directions McKinley highs own glee club which already had a few names she recognized on it along with quite a few joke ones. She sighed,

"I'm going to regret this," she pulled out her pen and wrote her name down hoping whoever ran the club didn't think it was another joke,

"You're signing up for glee?" Kurt asked appearing out of nowhere behind her,

"Yeah, I guess,"

"So you sing?" he asked seeming absolutely ecstatic by the idea,

"To my shower. Are the auditions difficult?"

"Nope pretty much everyone that auditions gets into the club,"

"Cool,"

"So me and some of the girls are going to get coffee and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?"

"Sure let me just text my mom and tell her I'll be home late,"

"You don't need to ask permission?"

"Oh please after she shipped me out of LA she owes me," she tapped out a text quickly and sent it off her mother before turning back to Kurt, "How about I follow you guys on my bike,"

"Awesome," he broke out another award winning smile,

"I just got to get my helmet out of my locker. Meet you in the parking lot?"

"Yep." He spun on his heel and walked off.

Half an hour later Demon, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel were sitting in the Lima Bean coffee house sipping half decent coffee and waiting on a boy named Blaine who she had been informed was Kurts super hot boyfriend who joined them not moments later still wearing his uniform,

"Blaine Anderson meet Demon Carter," Kurt introduced them after giving his boyfriend a tight hug then handing him his coffee,

"Nice to meet you Demon. So where are you from?"

"I'm from LA,"

"Shouldn't you be tanned?" Rachel commented,

Demon shrugged, "I don't tan I burn,"

"So why'd you move to Ohio?" Mercedes asked,

She should have expected that this would be just a chance to grill her,

"My moms from here and when her and my dad got divorced she wanted to move back here. End of story,"

"That sucks,"

"Tell me about it,"

She expected more questions but instead they slipped into conversations about what they'd done over the summer but after fifteen minutes the conversation unfortunately came back to her,

"So what song are you going to perform your audition tomorrow?" Kurt asked,

Rachel automatically turned to her, "Your auditioning for glee club?"

She sank back into her self a little, "Well yeah my mom told me to sign up for extra curriculars so. Anyways I was going to sing Far From Home," she looked at their black faces, "You know by Five Finger Death Punch. It's a good song trust me,"

"I believe you," Blaine grinned,

"So what type of singer are you?" Rachel asked,

Demon looked confused for a moment, "The kind that sings in the shower,"

"Oh so you weren't in glee club in your last school?"

"No I don't even know if my last school had a glee club. I was, I was a boxer,"

"Well that explains the muscles," Mercedes chuckled but before anyone else could comment a phone stated beeping and automatically the teenagers reached for their phones,

"It's mine," Demon announced checking her phone,

_From: Mom_

_Get your ass home. Now_

She stuck it back in her pocket,

"Sorry guys I got to go mom's pissed at me,"

"Don't worry about it go if you have to," Kurt smiled,

"Thanks for inviting me. I'll see you around."

She headed out of the coffee house dreading another conflict with her mother.

**A/N Welcome to my new fic hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are like love and hopefully there will be another chapter up soon.**


	2. Cat Fights and the Audition

Cat Fighting and the Audition

Demon pulled up at her now family home wishing she had just ignored her mother and stayed at the coffee house she had spent the whole journey attempting to figure out what she'd done lately to piss off her mother she closed the door behind her to be met with,

"Jamie Alexandra Carter!" she screamed,

"Yes mother," Demon answered using the same flat tone she had been using most of the day,

"Do you know who I got a call from today,"

"No but I'm assuming you're going to tell me,"

"From your fathers lawyer,"

"And you are yelling at me why?"

"I know you have been talking to him encouraging him,"

"To do what exactly?"

"Fight for custody,"

A slight grin appeared on Demons mouth that she had been doing she wanted out of her toxic relationship with her mother,

"I did nothing but chat with him about our relationship,"

"Room. Now. Jamie!"

She huffed, "Yes dear."

Demon jogged up to her room not particularly bothered that her mother had bossed her about like she was twelve, she had things to do. Her bedroom had yet to be completely unpacked but she had unpacked the things that mattered, placing her laptop on the bed she switched her webcam on and hit record before grabbing her guitar and started strumming,

**_This time,_**

**_This place,_**

**_Misused,_**

**_Mistakes_**

Her voice rang out through the room several octaves higher then the original song,

_**Too long,**_

_**Too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

_**'Cause you know,you know,**_

_**you know**_

She slammed her pick into the pickguard as she hit the right notes,

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

_**On my knees,**_

_**I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_**'Cause with you, **_

_**I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it al**_

_**lI'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

_**'Cause you know,you know, you know**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**'Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

_**So keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

She took a deep breath as the song came to a close and turned off her camera setting her guitar down she leaned back in her bed running the lyrics through her head that she planned on singing at the glee auditions tomorrow.

Her alarm clock rudely woke her up at six fifteen the next morning leaving her time to get washed and dressed, do her make up complete with green lipstick to match her hair, if you can pull it off why not, she thought to herself. Ohio was colder then LA so she had swapped her shorts for leather pants and a green corset. She was about to head out of the house, having cleverly avoided her mother, when her cell phone went off,

_From: Kurt_

_Heya want to meet in the parking lot? We can walk to home room together._

She smiled having forgotten she had exchanged numbers with her new favorite person. She answered him quickly before zipping up her tough leather jacket and pulling her motorcycle helmet over her dreads. Another boring as hell day awaited her at McKinley High.

Kurt was true to his word as she pulled up into the parking lot he was there waiting for her she put her helmet on one of her arms before linking her other with Kurt,

"So what happened with your Mom last night," he asked before backtracking, "Or is that to personal to tell someone you've only known a day,"

"No, it's just something I'd rather not talk about. I get enough of that drama at home,"

"Well I hate to brake it to you but glee club is full of drama,"

"Don't worry teenage drama I can handle. I need to go to my locker,"

"No problem," they walked over the lockers thankfully neither of them getting slammed into anything. Demon pulled open her locker which hadn't been decorated much thanks to it only being her second day it did however have a picture of her and her dad stuck in it along with a large mirror. She threw her helmet into her locker followed by her gloves,

"So are you close with your dad?" Kurt asked eyeing the photo,

"Yeah me and him rebuild my bike a couple years ago you?"

"Yeah, yeah me and my dad are really close he's actually a mechanic he owns an auto shop. I bet you two would get on like a house on fire,"

She grinned closing her locker, "You might be right about that."

Again Demon had ended up sat next to Dave Karofsky as no one else seemed inclined to sit there but this time the jock made no attempt to speak to her so she figured it was time to build some bridges,

"I'm sorry about yesterday,"

The jock turned to her a slight expression of shock on his face, "What?"

She huffed, "I said that I was sorry I was a bit snippy with you but can you really blame me?" she asked shrugging out of her leather jacket to reveal the huge bruise that had spread from her shoulder to her back, "Courtesy of one of your team mates,"

He winced a little the bruise really did look worse then it was against her pale white skin,

"I'll tell them to lay off,"

She snorted, "That's kind of you but don't bother I can fight my own battles,"

"Tough girl hey,"

"Something like that. So Dave how come no one wants to sit next to you?"

He huffed, knowing if this girl found out about last year she'd see sense and wouldn't want anything to do with him either,

"Who said no one wants to sit next to me,"

"Fine you don't want to tell me then that's okay. So what's it like being a football player?"

"Not very exciting,"

She mocked surprise, "No say it isn't so," she started laughing and wasn't surprised when Dave joined her,

"Miss Carter," the teachers voice cut across their laughter, "Would you like to share the joke with the class,"

Demon raised her eyebrows, "Not particularly,"

"Is that so? Then perhaps you could share it with me during detention after school tomorrow," Dave laughed next to her and instantly regretted it, "You too chuckle head,"

Dave elbowed her and she shrugged, "Not my fault you laughed."

The rest of the day passed just like the day before, Rachel prattling on in English followed by Spanish, a class she didn't even know why she was in, she had absolutely no concept of languages but the end of the day brought her glee audition. Something she was now regretting more then anything as she stage fright was battling to get the best of her as she walked to the auditorium she walked across the stage until she stood behind the microphone and surveyed the glee club. She saw a few faces she recognized along with a lot she didn't and she was sort of surprised to see a few lettermen jackets sitting with the club along with Mr. Schue the Spanish teacher who clearly ran the club,

"When you're ready," he smiled,

She felt a bit exposed without her guitar but she hadn't brought it with her and the music had started playing behind her,

_**Another day in this carnival of souls**_

_**Another night settles in as quickly as it goes**_

_**The memories of shadows, ink on the page**_

_**And I can't seem to find my way home**_

She drew in a deep breath and began the next note,

_**And it's almost like**_

_**Your heaven's trying everything**_

_**Your heaven's trying everything**_

_**To keep me out**_

_**All the places I've been and things I've seen**_

_**A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams**_

_**The faces of people I'll never see again**_

_**And I can't seem to find my way home**_

_**Cause it's almost like**_

_**Your heaven's trying everything to break me down**_

_**Cause it's almost like**_

_**Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out**_

She opened her eyes only now brave enough to look over the crowd, a few whose jaws were now slack,

_**Cause it's almost like**_

_**Your heaven's trying everything to break me down**_

_**Cause it's almost like**_

_**Your heaven's trying everything**_

_**Your heaven's trying everything to break me down**_

_**To break me down**_

_**To break me down**_

_**Your heaven's trying everything**_

_**Your heaven's trying everything to brake me down**_

Her haunting voice filled the auditorium for the last time as the song ended. To her surprise clapping broke out immediately and people were on their feet, except for Rachel Berry who had her arms folded across her chest looking like a petulant child who had just had her favorite toy taken away from her but no one else seemed to notice,

"Welcome to New Direction." Mr. Schue grinned.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter I now will beg shamelessly for reviews. Please review they make me happy!**


	3. The Past

The Past

Demon sat down on her bed and turned her skype on so she could let it ring. When she'd gotten home her mother had been so happy she's got into glee club she completely breezed over the fact that she had also gotten detention her father however was not as pleased when he finally answered his skype call,

"It's your second day how could you have gotten in trouble?" he growled at her,

"I didn't do it on purpose," she screeched pausing from taking off her make up,

"So how exactly did you get detention?"

"I was laughing with some guy then I might of mouthed off slightly to the teacher, but you know what I'm like I get confronted and my brain to mouth filter starts malfunctioning,"

"That is not an excuse Jamie,"

"I know,"

"So what about this guy?"

She frowned, "What guy?"

"The one you were laughing with,"

"Oh Dave? He's just some jock I sit next to in home room,"

"So have you made friends?"

"Well sort of,"

"So more like making enemies Jamie what did I tell you,"

"Look I have made friends there's this guy Kurt who seems to like me. Then there's the glee club except Rachel Berry doesn't seem to like me,"

"Jamie,"

"Yes I know stop being a freak and make some friends,"

"You know that is not what I was going to say,"

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I'm glad you're making friends,"

"Thank you,"

"Try not to get into anymore trouble,"

"I'll do my best,"

"Okay call me tomorrow bye honey,"

"Bye." She ended the call and got up off her bed figuring she should start unpacking some of her libraries worth of books. By the time she had unpacked three boxes her desk was now visible but unfortunately her bookcase was full and she still had five more boxes of books left,

"Crap," she muttered making a note on her bulletin board that she needed another bookcase or two before sitting down at her desk to do some homework. Spanish was a lost cause but Math and English was pretty damn easy compared to the classes she'd had in LA.

* * *

><p>As it turns out the teacher only stuck around for the first ten minutes of detention at McKinley after she'd left to do "work" Dave had moved from his seat across the room to sit next to Demon who was leaning back in her chair with her feet up on the table ankles crossed. She also had a book in her hand that she seemed engrossed in,<p>

"You know you're suppose to do homework during detention," he commented taking a seat next to her. She glanced at him,

"You don't exactly look like you're doing homework,"

"Good point,"

She put her book down next to her feet and looked up at Dave, "Why are you such a loner? You're a jock aren't you suppose to be super popular?"

"Things happened last year," he mumbled,

"Right, care to share?" he just glared at her, "Is that a no? You know talking to something might actually help?"

"What are you a shrink?"

"God no! My mother is but that is besides the point. Sometimes it's nice to talk to someone who doesn't have a judgment already made up in their head,"

He huffed, "Last year I was a bully a pretty bad one and I made a lot of people hate me. I even bullied this kid out of school, your friend Kurt. I threatened to kill him,"

"Why on earth did you do that?"

"Because I kissed him," he whispered, "I threatened him so he wouldn't tell anyone,"

"Right and how did that turn out?"

"Well he moved schools but Santana got him to come back and we started dating to hide our secrets. I apologized to Kurt I swear I did but they don't want anything to do with me and I don't blame them. Everything was alright with the football players though while I was dating Santana but over the summer things changed and Santana wanted to be with Brittney so she came out. She said I should do the same,"

"And," she prompted after he went silent,

"My father wasn't to pleased he just kind of ignores it my football buddies. They're the worst Az won't even talk to me,"

"Az?"

"Azimo he's the one that shoved you into the lockers,"

"Oh. You know if they can't accept you for who you are they're not really your friends,"

"Yeah but I don't have anyone else,"

"Really because I know a group of people at this school who accept people for who they are,"

He shook his head, "I can't not after everything I did to them,"

"Right so if that's not an option then you could start small you got me,"

"You?"

"Yeah well having one friend is better then having none,"

"So were friends?"

"Yes I will even give you my cell phone number and you can text me,"

He smiled, "Cool,"

"You should smile more often makes you kinda cute,"

"Right since you seem to be into sharing right now why do they call you Demon?"

"I used to be really obsessed with that show Supernatural so my friends nicknamed me demon,"

"That's a weird reason,"

"You asked,"

"Well yeah but I still don't get why everyone calls you it,"

"Back in LA I was a bit of a loser in high school and the jocks really had it in for me one day I got sick of it and I-"

"You,"

"I beat the crap out of them okay,"

"The whole team?"

"Yeah and then everyone was scared of me. One of my friends thought it would be cool if everyone called Demon because demons are suppose to be scary,"

"Why don't you just ask people to call you by your real name?"

"Because I hate it,"

"Alright then,"

"How long until detention is over?"

He checked his watch, "Another half an hour,"

She let out a groan and leaned her head on his upper arm, "I'm bored,"

He gave her a weird look, "What now that were friends you no longer recognize personal space,"

"Exactly, so do you still fancy Kurt?"

"What?" he squeaked,

"Oh come on you had to have some romantic feelings towards him or you wouldn't of kissed him in the first place,"

"I don't know everything was so confusing then and it still kind of is besides he's dating someone,"

"Blaine, he seems nice,"

"Yeah sure,"

"Jealous much,"

"I'm not,"

"Sure I believe you,"

Before Dave could say anything else the teacher came back in,

"Detentions over don't you have homes to go to,"

"I thought there was another half an hour?" Demon asked earning her an elbow in the ribs from Dave,

The teacher just huffed, "Do I look like I care. Leave."

They didn't need telling again as they gathered up their stuff and headed into the abandon hallway,

"You want to get something to eat Demon?"

"Sure I'm avoiding going home anyways. Anywhere good?"

"Yeah Breadstix has good food,"

"Great. I'll follow you," she grabbed her phone to text her mom when she noticed she had a text,

_From: Kurt_

_Hey, New Directions are going out tonight join us after your detention?"_

She texted him back saying she was busy and she's see him tomorrow and headed off after Dave.

**A/N Three chapters in one day this is a record for me. Sorry if Karofsky is out of character but I wanted to make him a nice guy because despite everything I kind of like him. Remember reviews are love.**


	4. Trouble

Trouble

"Okay New Directions this weeks assignment is individuality now of course we have new faces joining us this year but also people change over the summer and I would like you all to chose a song that describes who you are," Mr. Schue announced,

"Mister Schue, how are we suppose to pick just one song that describes all of who we are?" Rachel asked from the front row where she was gripping Finns hand tightly like she was scared someone was going to try and snatch him away. However Demon wasn't listening to his reply as her phone had vibrated in her pocket,

_From: Dave_

_Bored yet glee loser._

She smiled a little before typing a reply,

_To: Dave_

_That the best you got meat head._

He was quick to reply,

_From: Dave_

_No I got a slushy with your name on it waiting outside the choir room._

She smiled again,

_To: Dave_

_Bring it!_

"So what are you going to sing?" Puck asked her,

She just shrugged, "Not sure need some more thinking time. What about you?"

"I was thinking I would remind everyone what a badass I am,"

"Good idea," Demon smiled thinking she might just do that as well. Mr. Schue was now talking to Quinn and Sam so Mercedes turned to her,

"So who is he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Oh really?" Kurt joined in, "We know you blew us off yesterday to hang out with a guy,"

"I didn't blow you guys off last night it was just last minute and I already had plans,"

"Sure," Mercedes smiled drawing out the 'r'

"It's the truth,"

"Then who were you texting?"

"A friend,"

"Right, so are you busy after glee practice,"

She shrugged a slight smile etching its self across her face, "We'll see,"

"Okay," Mr. Schue clapped his hands together, "I expect you all to have a song by the end of the week."

They all headed out of the choir room to find Dave standing there with two blue slushies in his hands,

"I thought we were through with this crap Karofsky," Finn yelled immediately on the defense,

"Oh shut your mouth Hudson your two brain cells have once again brought you to the wrong conclusion just bringing a drink to a friend," he smiled handing one of the cups to Demon, "They didn't have green,"

She snorted, "Not a problem. Cool it guys," she took the cup from Dave,

"Demon do you even know what he's done!" he yelled outraged,

"Yes in fact I do,"

"Then why are you friends with him?"

"Because I want to be and if you have a problem with that then it's your lose," with that she spun on her heel and walked down the hallway Dave hot on her heels,

"Demon you shouldn't have done that,"

"Why not?"

"Because they're your friends and I don't want you to loose them over me,"

She stopped walking and turned to face him, "No one dictates to me who I can and can not be friends with,"

"Demon,"

"What?"

"Thank you,"

"I didn't do it for you,"

"Sure,"

To took a big slurp from her slushy, "Shut up Dave,"

"So how was glee club?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah before I showed up and ruined everything,"

"You didn't ruin everything and it was fine. Besides I think I know what song I'm going to sing now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>No attorneys,<strong>_

_**To plead my case**_

_**No opiates,**_

_**To send me into outer space**_

_**And my fingers,**_

_**Are bejeweled,**_

_**With diamonds and gold**_

_**But that isn't gunna help me now,**_

She looked over at the glee club,

_**Cause I'm trouble,**_

_**Yeah trouble now,**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll,**_

_**I'm disturb my town,**_

_**I'm trouble,**_

_**Yeah trouble now,**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll,**_

_**I got trouble in my town,**_

She met Finns eyes,

_**You think your right,**_

_**But you were wrong,**_

_**You tried to take me,**_

_**But I knew all along,**_

_**You can't take me,**_

_**For a ride,**_

_**I'm not a fool now,**_

_**So you better run and hide,**_

_**I'm trouble,**_

_**Yeah trouble now,**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll,**_

_**I got trouble in my town,**_

_**I'm trouble,**_

_**Yeah trouble now,**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll,**_

_**I got trouble in my town,**_

_**If you see me coming,**_

_**Down the street then,**_

_**You know it's time to,**_

_**Go,**_

_**Yeah, you know it's time to go cause here comes trouble,**_

She danced along to the music including throwing a few country moves,

_**No attorneys,**_

_**To plead my case**_

_**No opiates,**_

_**To send me into outer space**_

_**And my fingers,**_

_**Are bejeweled,**_

_**With diamonds and gold**_

_**But that isn't gunna help me now,**_

_**You think your right,**_

_**But you were wrong,**_

_**You tried to take me,**_

_**But I knew all along,**_

_**You can't take me,**_

_**For a ride,**_

_**I'm not a fool now,**_

_**So you better run and hide,**_

_**Trouble,**_

_**Yeah trouble now,**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll,**_

_**I'm I disturb my town,**_

_**I'm trouble,**_

_**Yeah trouble now,**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll,**_

_**I got trouble in my town,**_

_**If you see me coming down the street then,**_

_**You know it's time to,**_

_**Go,**_

_**I got trouble,**_

_**Yeah trouble now,**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll,**_

_**I got trouble in my town,**_

_**Trouble,**_

_**Yeah trouble now,**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll,**_

_**I got trouble in my town,**_

_**Trouble,**_

_**Yeah trouble now,**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll,**_

_**I got trouble in my town,**_

_**I'm trouble,**_

_**Yeah trouble now,**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll,**_

_**I got trouble in my town,**_

_**Yeah, yeah,**_

_**I got trouble in my town yeah, yeah**_

_**I got trouble in my town yeah, yeah,**_

Mr. Schue got up from his seat clapping not seeming to notice and or care that he was the only one clapping,

"Well I can see you're going to be an interesting addition to McKinley,"

She smiled at him, "Yeah well they don't call me Demon for nothing,"

"Well I love the song choice take a seat,"

She surveyed them for a moment no one looked particularly like they wanted to sit next to her so she went for the safest option and sat down next to Brittney. The blond smiled at her before picking up one of her dreads,

"Is your hair made of candy?" she asked,

"No,"

"Can I eat it?"

Demon pulled her hair from Brittneys grasp, "No you can't,"

"Okay guys I'm sensing some tension anyone want to share," no one in the club spoke up, "Anyone?"

"Finn doesn't like the company I keep," Demon finally spoke up,

"Not just Finn," Rachel butted in,

"Wait a sec, what's going on?"

"Demon made friends with Karofsky,"

"Geez you say it like I just made BFFs with the devil,"

"He's a bully,"

"He's a sad, lonely guy that needed a friend and not too long ago I was exactly the same,"

"Demon has a point," Mr. Schue waded in, "When any one of you needed a friend glee club was here for you, you all have each other,"

"Yeah but were not all bullies,"

"And your being so nice right now," Demon joined in again, "I think I should leave."

* * *

><p>"Before anyone could protest she was out the door the girl moves fast," Kurt commented as he retold the story to his boyfriend over coffee at the Lima Bean,<p>

"Wow she's determent,"

"Yeah I asked her to meet me here so I could make peace with her but I don't know if she's going to show. You know she got really pissed when Finn tried to tell her what to do I'm thinking there's a family issue there,"

"You know if you're going to psychoanalyze me I'm leaving right now," Demon grinned from behind Kurt,

"No analyzing I promise,"

"Awesome. Hey Blaine,"

"Hey," he smiled back at her,

"So," Kurt smiled turning to her, "I asked you here to make peace with you,"

"Dude, you could have done that via text. I know I wasn't here last year but I do know what happened the whole thing from the horses mouth literally so I think in this particular instance your opinion is the only thing that matters,"

"And mine," Blaine coughed,"

"Dude screwing up my speech,"

"Sorry,"

"So I think the only question I should be asking is if you mind that in friends with Dave? Because I would really like to stay friends with you as well cause if you haven't noticed I'm not to good at the whole making friends thing,"

"I do not mind if your friends with Karofsky,"

"Thank you that's great. I'm going to let you guys get back to date night or whatever this is because I actually have to go cause I have plans,"

"With Karofsky?" Blaine asked,

"No actually my mom. Like this mother daughter bonding thing that she thought I would enjoy which showed how much she knows about me. I'm considering faking an illness. Well see you around bye."

She headed to the door and pulled out her cell phone,

_To: Dave_

_Patched things up with Kurt but I don't think I want to go back to glee._

_From: Dave_

_Suck it up and go back._

_To: Dave_

_You're worse then my mother._

**A/N Yeah I have no idea where this fic is going and I'm sorry if I'm hating on Finn a bit I just don't like him. Please review please.**


	5. Mother Daughter Bonding

Mother and Daughter bonding

"Jamie come on this is fun see," her mother smiled warily as she let go of the railing for half a second before gripping on to it again for dear life. Matilda Carter had thought that her daughter would enjoy going ice skating as she had just a few years ago,

"Mother the only thing that would be fun about this would be if you fell on your ass," Demon smiled putting her cell phone into her pocket and pushing off from the wall to glide over to her mother with ease,

"Now I know that's not true,"

"You know Mom if you had gone ice skating with me and dad when I was little then you wouldn't have to make such an ass of your self now. Here," Demon held out her hands to her mother who held onto them with more strength then it looked like she had. A few minutes later and her mothers skating wasn't improving,

"This is never going to work," she groaned wishing she had never suggested it,

Demon rolled her eyes, "That's because you're trying to walk you need to glide like this," she let go of her mothers hands and skated away with ease leaving her mother stood in the middle of the rink with people skating perilously close to her,

"Jamie, come back and help me!"

Demon snorted, "Not a hope in hell I'm going to get some coffee come and join me when you can," she hopped off the ice and slipped the protectors onto the bottom of her blades before spinning around on her heels and snapping a picture of her mother attempting to ice skate a bemused look on her face. She got a coffee from the machine just off the rink while uploading the picture to Facebook with 'Mother and Daughter Bonding' written underneath it. Her father noticed the picture right away and letting everyone know by commenting 'Blackmail material?' she laughed but decided not to encourage him by commenting.

She was slugging down the dregs of her coffee when she noticed her mother stumbling off the ice, a look of almost pure hate across her face,

"You can't yell at me this was your idea," Demon giggled holding up a hand to her mother,

"You didn't have to leave me in the middle of the rink!"

"I know but it was so funny," she stood up, "Well I'm ready to go back on coming?"

"Are you kidding me? I just got off that blasted thing. I'm going home,"

"But what about bonding?"

"I have work to get back to."

Demon grinned, "Result."

She finally headed home when the ice rink closed up for the night and having gotten a lift there with her mother she now found herself walking home in the pitch black she pulled out her cell phone,

_To: Dave_

_Walking home in the pitch back all on my own. Tell me something reassuring._

_From: Dave_

_I got nothing._

She rolled her eyes,

"Helpful," she muttered into her darkness when she herd something move behind her. She spun around using her phone as a flashlight only to find there was nothing there,

"Now I'm just getting paranoid." she started walking again and humming 'Unfaithful' before breaking out into song,

_**Story of my life,**_

_**Searching for the right,**_

_**But it keeps avoiding me,**_

_**Sorrow in my soul,**_

_**Cause it seems that one,**_

_**Really loves my company,**_

She herd a bin fall over and she stopped singing. Instead she kicked back her heals and started running full tilt down the road. Five minutes later she ran into her door like a idiot and reached for the handle only to find the door was locked she hammered at the door for a while before yanking her cell phone out of her pocket and calling her mother,

"Mom, where are you?"

_"Work Jamie is there something you need?"_

"Yes, into the house. I don't have my keys,"

_"Well that's just too bad I'll be home in an hour sit tight."_

Demon plonked down on the door step wishing there were more street lamps on her street and considering braking into the chorus of 'Where is the love.'

She was sat twiddling her thumbs for a good ten minutes when her phone started ringing with a number she didn't recognize,

"Hello."

_"Demon?"_ she herd the irritating voice of Rachel Berry ringing down the line,

"Yes Rachel is there something I can help you with?"

_"Kurt suggested, more like ordered, that I call you apologize for having a go at you when you were only defending your friend,"_

"You just don't want me to leave glee do you?"

_"Well no, you're a soprano and having you in glee would definitely increase our chances of winning,"_

"Bye Rachel." Her phone started ringing again a second later with the same number coming up. She looked at it for a moment before turning the ringer off and pushing it through her post box.

**A/N Sorry for the shortness just a little filler chapter highlighting Demons relationship with her mom. Reviews make my day so feel free to cheer me up. Thanks**


	6. Introducing the slushy

Introducing the slushy

By the time Demon got to school the next morning she was more pissed off then ever. Her mother had been half an hour late last night even though she knew Demons hatred of being out in the dark and Rachel kept bugging her until at least midnight, not to mention the traffic had been a nightmare on her way to school. She threw open her locker only to find a small white box sitting in her locker a red bow tied perfectly on top. Her breath hitched in her throat for a moment before she reached out a shaky hand and turned the card over,

'To my petal' was written in elegant red script. She took a deep breath and attempted to stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes.

_Last year…_

_"So who's the best boyfriend in the world?" Dan laughed sliding his arm over her shoulders,_

_"Robert Patterson,"_

_He dropped his grin, "I hate you,"_

_"I'm kidding you are the best boyfriend in the world,"_

_"That was all I wanted to hear Jamie,"_

_She pulled Dans arm off her and turned to face him, "Don't call me that,"_

_"No way are you actually going to go along with this Demon crap,"_

_"Damn straight I am,"_

_He huffed knowing there was no way to change his girlfriends mind, "Okay then but I know your going to get over this whole 'Demon' thing in a week,"_

_"Sure," she giggled opening a locker to find a small white box with a perfectly tied bow tied on top, "What do you know you are the best boyfriend,"_

_He frowned and looked at her from where he was leaning against the lockers, "What are you talking about?"_

_She pointed to the box before opening it to find a red rose head sitting in the center, "Aww who knew you were so romantic,"_

_He picked up the lid and read the card, "To my petal. Jamie I didn't do this I didn't put this box in your locker,"_

_She met his eyes, "Then who the hell did?"_

She slammed her locker shut and leaned back on it heavily, sucking in a deep breath only to have a microphone and camera shoved in her face,

"So Demon what is the secret behind the name?" a curly haired boy asked her, whose name she hadn't bothered to learn,

"Get out of my face kid,"

"McKinley wants to know,"

"McKinley should get it's nose out of other peoples business," she pushed the microphone out of her face before heading down the hallway glad that the boy hadn't dared to follow her. She glanced over her shoulder everyone around looked like they should be there, no one out of place, she was so busy looking behind her she walking right into someone landing her on the floor,

"Well, well, well just the loser I was looking for," the jock mocked from above her before tipping the large cup over throwing red slushy over her head before walking off cackling away with his friends. She slumped down deciding if she could really muster the strength to get up,

"The longer you leave it the harder it is to get out,"

Demon cranked her head around to see Quinn standing behind her,

"Yeah well it shouldn't stain that bad I have a black leotard on,"

"Still do you have an extra set of clothes in your locker?"

She did but she quickly remembered the box also sitting in there, "No I'm just going to scrub it,"

"Okay I'll help you or were you planning on just sitting there for the rest of the day?"

"Well I was considering it," she joked as she pulled her emotionally battered body up off the floor and walked into the girls bathroom with Quinn right behind her,

"Sit here," she instructed guiding Demons head below the tap and started soaking her hair,

"Thanks for helping me out Quinn, you didn't have to,"

"Well you're part of the club now. Unless you don't plan on coming back after last time,"

"Yeah I'm coming back it's not like I have anything better to do anyways,"

She laughed, "Nice, how do wash these things?"

"With practice, I'm thinking about taking them out,"

"But they suite you so well,"

"Yeah but everyone needs a change sometimes,"

"I couldn't agree more," she switched off the tap, "I did my best,"

"Thanks Quinn," she shook her head to get some of the water out of it and smiled at the blond, "You know my day just got a bit better. You should get to class before you get into trouble,"

"You're not coming?"

"No I'm going to get the slushy out of my jacket first,"

"'Kay I'll see you later,"

"Bye." Demon watched Quinn leave before checking out her hair which was thankfully clear of slushy for the most part, she figured Quinn had a lot of practice removing slushy. She turned to her coat which didn't have much slushy on it thanks to it being leather the slushy had slid off. Her black leotard was had been mostly spared thanks to the position she had been in however the edges of her skirt had been dyed red along with her tights that removed rolling them up and placing them in her bag before slinging it over her shoulder and heading into Spanish twenty minutes late,

"Miss Carter, I'm glad you've decided to join us,"

"Sorry Mister Schue some jerk decided to toss a slushy on me," she met eyes with the jock that had slushied her, "Who by the way I'm going to brake after this class,"

"Okay well take your seat."

She took her seat near the back of the class and noticed the jock was glairing at her, she gave him a big smile and quickly whipped her finger across her throat causing the jock to look away in fear.

* * *

><p>Demon stayed true to her word as soon as the class was finished and they were in the hallway she grabbed hold of the jocks arm and spun him around to face her,<p>

"What's wrong sweetie you only a cocky bastard when you've got a slushy in your hand cause I have to say as a tool for defense it's not a very good one,"

"Look I didn't want to okay the guys said I had to if I wanted to be on the team," he stuttered,

"Oh well that makes it okay then,"

"Really?"

"No, I'm not to hit you so hard your head's going to spin," she clenched her fist in preparation only to have her upper arms grabbed hold off by strong hands,

"Leave boys," a voice ordered from above her head once the jocks were gone he let go of her arms only to have to jump back narrowly avoiding her fist,

"What the hell did you do that for Dave! I told you I fight my own battles,"

"Look I just didn't want you to start a fight you can't win,"

"Whatever. I got to get out of here."

She stalked away from Dave only to stop in front of her locker and wrench it open she grabbed the box and crushed it in her hands before throwing it in the nearest bin. Demon Carter was officially pissed.

**A/N So this is officially the beginning of the arc I have for this character and I noticed that I hadn't mentioned Quinn yet. Also there is lack of Santana, Sue ect not because I don't like them I just don't think I'm a good enough writer to do them justice. Hope your enjoying it and please review.**


	7. The Walblers and an apology

The Warblers and an apology

Demon pulled off her helmet from where she had parked in front of the Lima Bean Coffee house she couldn't stay at school she felt too threatened there and she didn't want to sit alone in her house waiting for the doorbell to ring. That brought back horrible memories of LA. She figured the coffee house was safest until her mom got home. She pulled out her cell phone to call her dad only to get the answering machine,

"Dad, I really need you to call me A.S.A.P it's really important."

She shoved the phone back into her pocket and checked all around her for someone who was maybe taking too much of an interest but no one was. She headed in only for her heart to sink a little when she saw one of the tables was surrounded by pretty boys in suites including Blaine who spotted her, just as she was collecting her coffee, and waved her over,

"Hey Blaine,"

"Hey Demon, join us I'll introduce you to the Warblers or at least a few of them. This is Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Thad," he waved his hand to various boys, "Guys this is demon,"

"It's nice to meet you all," she smiled at them, "So how come you guys aren't in classes,"

"It's a teacher training day," Blaine answered, "So we have the day off,"

"Nice for some. I'm playing hooky don't rat me out,"

"Don't worry we won't isn't it like your second week though?"

"Third actually I'm just having one of those days,"

"You got slushied huh?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You still have some slushy in your hair,"

"Oh crap," she groaned pawing at her hair until it was gone,

"I'm sorry what do you mean slushied?" one of the boys asked whose name she had already forgotten,

"At McKinley the jocks throw slushies at the glee club members. I'm guessing they don't to that at Dalton,"

"No they don't."

The spent a good hour chatting with one another, she figured the Dalton boys didn't get to see real life girls often, before they had to head off,

"Walk you to your bike?" one of the boys asked who she thought was Wes but she couldn't be too sure,

"Cool," they walked out to the parking lot where quite a few of the Dalton boys were already hanging around several cars in preparation to leave they walked over to the bike to find another white box sitting on it,

"You got a secret admirer?" Wes asked,

She groaned, "Yeah one that doesn't know how to take no for and answer." she grabbed hold of the box and threw it in to the nearest trashcan, "See you around,"

The Dalton boy smiled at her, "Sure bye."

She checked her watch and it was only lunch time,

"Oh screw it." she muttered and started up her bike to drive back to school it wasn't worth the hassle she'd get off her mother if she didn't go back.

* * *

><p>When she got to the lunch room the only people she could see that she recognized was Brittney and Santana who were sitting together,<p>

"Hey girls," she grinned at them taking a seat,

Brittney grinned at her, "Santana says that you're not a real demon but I know she's lying,"

Demon frowned not sure what to say, "Okay, so what are you guys going to sing in glee today?"

"Me and Britts are going to sing 'Popular' by the Veronicas," the feisty Latina grinned,

"Yeah it's totally going to be epic," Brittney laughed throwing her arm around Santanas neck and kissing her cheek, "We herd you got slushied this morning. That sucks,"

"Tell me about it the jocks are going to live to regret that,"

Santana snorted, "The new jocks are weak not one of them has had the guts to toss a slushy up at me,"

"Lets hope it stays that way," she pulled out her phone, "I have to go see you in glee,"

"Yeah we'll see you."

* * *

><p>Dave was turning his phone over in his hand we was slightly worried about Demon she had looked livid when he'd seen her and he knew it was mostly his fault. He only got concerned when she didn't turn up for her classes then was absent at lunch, he started feeling less like a jerk when he herd the familiar sound on Demons New Rock boots on the bleachers seconds later she sat down next to him,<p>

"Sorry I yelled at you," she whispered,

"Shouldn't I bee apologizing to you,"

"Probably," she went quite, "So where's that apology?"

"I'm sorry I stopped you from getting into a fight,"

"Well since I don't have very many friends your forgiven," she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I never was to good at the whole holding a grudge thing,"

"So I see,"

"I'm sorry if I get a little jumpy over the next few weeks,"

"Now you're apologizing in advanced? For being jumpy?"

"Yes,"

"Why would you be jumpy?"

"No reason,"

"Okay now your just confusing me"

She jumped up and turned around to face him, "I can't, I can't talk about it just bare with me okay?"

"Alright but I want a straight answer eventually,"

She leaned her knees against his giggling quietly,

"What?" he groaned,

"Nothing," she regained her composer, "Speaking on straight answers are you seeing anyone?"

"How is that speaking of straight answers?"

"That isn't a straight answer,"

"Shut up Dee," he jumped up from the bleachers and started walking down the field Demon bouncing along behind him,

"You still haven't told me Dave,"

"No,"

"No you're not seeing anyone or no you're not telling me?"

"No, I'm not telling you,"

"Really is he cute?"

"Shut up Demon."

**A/ N I'm not happy with this chapter. That's all I have to say but I'd love to hear (read) your thoughts.**


	8. In the shadows

In the shadows

A month passed with Demon receiving a box once a week in her locker, she never looked in them. She didn't need to she knew there would be a red rose head sitting neatly in the box. Over the weeks though she had gotten more and more worried only leaving the house for school and cutting off contact with most of her friends except of course Dave who seemed determined to stay in her life no matter what. He threw an arm over her shoulder and set the bowl of popcorn on her lap, movie night had become a regular thing and they had occasionally been joined by a few members of the New Directions but that was in irregular occurrence,

"No chance you want to watch a musical?" she grinned looking over at Dave,

"Nope what about Kick Ass?"

"Cool it's in my room," she jumped out of her seat and jogged up to her room. She opened up the first box sitting on her desk and was happy to find the movie sitting right on top she spun around and froze in her tracks. She drew in a deep breath and before she knew was happening she was screaming, she was vaguely aware of pounding on the stairs behind her before another body ran into hers,

"Demon what's going on! Stop screaming!"

"It's, it's, it's nothing. Will you close the window?"

"Sure," he stepped around her, then the bed to slide her window closed and locked it, "Are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing? You were screaming and now your crying,"

"I just, I can't,"

He moved back over to her grabbing her shoulders and leaning down to look into her eyes, "Demon I know something was been wrong for a while please talk to me,"

She shook her head, more tears falling from her eyes he sighed and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tired,<em>**

**_Of everything around me,_**

**_I smile,_**

**_But I don't feel a thing,_**

**_No,_**

**_I'm so far from where I need to be,_**

**_I've given up on faith,_**

**_On everything,_**

**_All I want,_**

**_All I need,_**

**_Is some piece,_**

**_There's a hole,_**

**_Inside of me,_**

**_It's so cold,_**

**_Slowly killing me,_**

**_Yeah,_**

She grabbed hold of the mic in the auditorium throwing her body forward and meeting the eyes of her invisible audience,

_**Secrets,**_

_**Eating at the core of me,**_

_**You shut off,**_

_**Trusting all the lies I believe,**_

_**I'm so far from where I need to be,**_

_**I've given up on faith,**_

_**On everything,**_

_**All I wanted,**_

_**All I needed,**_

_**Was some piece yeah,**_

_**There's a hole,**_

_**Inside of me,**_

_**It's so damn cold,**_

_**Slowly killing me,**_

_**Yeah,**_

_**Sinking ever so slowly,**_

_**So far from where I should be,**_

_**No hands reaching out for me,**_

_**Help me,**_

_**Help me,**_

_**Something's gone,**_

_**I can feel it,**_

_**It's all wrong,**_

_**I'm so sick of this,**_

_**Yeah,**_

She grinned into the song, loving the feel of drawing out note,

_**Hole,**_

_**Inside of me,**_

_**It's so cold,**_

_**Slowly killing me,**_

_**There's a hole,**_

_**Inside of me,**_

_**It's so damn cold,**_

_**Slowly killing me,**_

_**Yeah.**_

She stretched out the note a few seconds longer before bringing the song to a close. The auditorium looked pretty creepy when it was empty, she new it wasn't a good idea to be anywhere alone but she didn't want to risk telling anyone what a actually going on and she no longer felt safe in her home so this was her only choice. She walked over to the edge of the stage and sat down, her legs dangling over the edge,

"What are you doing in here?" Kurt asked walking on to the stage with Blaine in hand,

"Nothing just venting to my imaginary friends you?"

"I wanted to check out the stage before the Night of Neglect," Blaine answered,

She frowned, "Isn't it a bit too soon for that?"

"Never too soon to start saving for Nationals," Kurt grinned,

"Yeah and I'm going to sing as well,"

"Awesome so are we competing against the Warblers in Sectionals?"

"Thankfully no because I'm not to certain we'd be able to beat you guys,"

Demon laughed getting up from where she's been sitting, "Really cause I know I've never herd you guys warble away but I was under the impression that you guys were good,"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Damn straight it is pretty boy. Show me whatcha got,"

_**You got to help me out,**_

_**It's all a blur last night,**_

_**We need a taxi cause you're hung over and I'm broke,**_

_**I lost my fake ID,**_

_**But you lost the motel key,**_

_**Spare me your freaking dirty looks now,**_

_**Don't blame me,**_

Blaine started dancing around the stage,

_**You wanna cash out,**_

_**And get the hell out of town,**_

_**Don't be a baby remember what you told me,**_

_**Shut up and put your money where your mouth is,**_

_**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas,**_

_**Get up and shake the glitter off you clothes now,**_

_**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas,**_

He leaned against Kurt meeting his eyes,

_**You got me into this,**_

_**Information overload,**_

_**Situation lost control,**_

_**Send out an SOS,**_

_**Hah,**_

He started dancing around like a madman again,

_**And get some cash out,**_

_**We're gunna tear up the town,**_

_**Don't be a baby,**_

_**Remember what you told me,**_

_**Remember what you told me,**_

_**Remember what you told me,**_

_**Told me,**_

_**Told me,**_

_**Oh,**_

_**Shut up and put your money where your mouth is,**_

_**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas,**_

_**Get up and shake the glitter off you clothes now,**_

_**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas,**_

_**That's what you get baby,**_

_**Shake the glitter,**_

_**Shake,**_

_**Shake,**_

_**Shake the glitter,**_

_**Get me some cash out baby,**_

_**Get me some cash out baby,**_

The song ended and Blaine bounced over to where she and Kurt were standing grinning madly,

"Impressed yet?"

Demon grinned back, being around them really did cheer her up,

"Yes Blaine I am impressed you're good. Actually better then I thought you were,"

"Well thank you I will take that as a complement,"

"Well it was, I've missed you guys,"

"Yeah well you're the one that's been avoiding us," Kurt chastised her his legendary 'Bitch face' settling its self in place,

"Sorry it's just been stressful. The parentals have started fighting over me and I'm failing Spanish with flying colors,"

Kurt gave her a brief hug, "Well can't help with the family thing however if you talk to Mister Schue I'm sure he'd help you out with the Spanish thing,"

"Thanks,"

"Well were heading over to the Lima Bean. Come with we can catch up?"

"I would love too," she grinned linking arms with Kurt and heading out of the auditorium. If they had looked back they would have seen the man in partial shadow watching over the stage before disappearing into the dark.

**A/N Right so songs galore in this chapter cause I felt like I was lacking the musical element of glee. Didn't really know what Blaine would sing but Katy Perry seemed the safest option.**


	9. Ice Skating Songs

**A/N So little heads up about the song in this chapter Dave singing is in bold, Demon is italics and bother of them singing together is bold and italics. Obviously.**

* * *

><p><span>Ice skating Songs<span>

Demon was rudely awoken at six thirty am on Saturday morning by 'Raise your glass' blasting loudly from her cell phone, she flung out a hand and grabbed hold of her phone before dragging it under the covers with her and answering,

"Go away I'm sleeping,"

"Demon?" Daves confused voice rang down the line, "That you?"

"Who else do you think is going to be answering my phone at the ungodly hour of six thirty brain box?"

"Wow your mean in the mornings,"

"Something you wanted Dave?"

"Oh yeah, I have keys to the ice rink and I was wondering if you wanted to come ice skating before everyone else shows up?"

"That would be awesome,"

"Cool, meet you outside the rink in half an hour?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later she was standing outside the ice rink with her skates dangling from her neck watching Dave sort through his keys until he had the right one,<p>

"So how come you suddenly wanted to take me ice skating?"

He shrugged opening the doors to let her in,

"You know Dave that's not an answer,"

"You've been looking kind of sad lately I thought this would cheer you up,"

She grinned at him and jumped up to throw her arms over his shoulder and hug him,

"Your right I'm happier already and I'm not even on the ice yet. Thank you,"

"Your welcome," he muttered, "Get your skates on,"

She gave an excited squeak before running over to the benches and pulling off her boots, replacing them with her ice skates. She ran over to the ice and leaped onto it using the momentum she took off across the ice at full speed. She giggled as she moved into a two footed spin before turning to her friend who was still standing off the ice,

"You not coming on?" she jelled from the other side on her rink,

"Yeah, just give me two minutes,"

"'Kay,"

He laughed watching her move into backwards crossovers, someone had definitely given her lessons at some point, he thought to himself heading over to the lockers to get his skates out before joining her on the ice. He grabbed hold of her hands and pulled them into a spin,

"So how come you have keys to this place anyways?" she asked,

"Ice hockey practice. Why are your skates different to mine?"

"Cause brainiac mine are figure skates yours are for hockey hence different blades,"

"Right," he started spinning them faster,

She laughed, "Not that I'm not loving this but if we go any faster I'm going to loose by breakfast,"

"Sorry,"

She skated away from him, pulling off her jacket at the same time and hanging it over one of the barriers,

"You know when I was a little my dad user to take me ice skating every Sunday,"

"Really?"

"Yeah it was my favorite thing to do. I looked forward to it all week but when I started getting older my dad had more important things to do then spend time with me. He's a cop and after he got promoted he got busier and busier,"

"That sucks,"

"Tell me about it but I still loved to ice skate and I still went every week just on my own. I always felt at peace on the ice,"

"I know what you mean,"

"Really? Because I would imagine as a hockey player you would spend most of your time on the ice getting slammed into the barrier,"

"Not really most of the time I do the slamming,"

She nodded, "I can believe that,"

"Dee I know something's been up with you lately and I know I haven't known you all that long and for all I know you usually scream at open windows but it doesn't exactly seem like normal behavior to me,"

"Do you sing?"

"Not answering my question Dee,"

"Didn't answer mine either,"

"Yes, I can sing but I don't usually,"

"Sing with me,"

"What? No you didn't answer my question,"

"Sing with me and I will tell you everything,"

"Seriously one little song and you'll spill?"

"Yep,"

"Alright what do you want to sing?"

"Do you know Freak on a Leash? Korn?"

"Yes I do,"

She waved an arm,

"Then go for it,"

**Something takes a part of me,**

**Something lost and never seen,**

**Every time I start to believe,**

**Something's raped and taken from me, from me,**

**Life's kinda always been messing with me,**

Demon joined in with her soft voice,

_You wanna see the light,_

**Can't they chill and let me be free,**

_So do I,_

**Can't I take away all this pain,**

_You wanna see the light,_

**I tried to every night in vain,**

They began the chorus together,

_**In vain,**_

_**Sometimes I can not take this place,**_

_**Sometimes it's my life I can taste,**_

_**Sometimes I can not feel my face,**_

_**You've never seem me fall from grace,**_

_**Something takes a part of me,**_

_**You and I were meant to be,**_

_**A cheap fuck for me to lay,**_

_**Something takes a part of me,**_

Daves vocals rang out through out the rink,

**Feeling like a freak on a leash,**

_You wanna see the light,_

**Feeling like I have no release,**

_So do I,_

**How many times have I felt diseased,**

_You wanna see the light,_

**Nothing in my life is free, is free,**

**_Sometimes I can not take this place,_**

**_Sometimes it's my life I can taste,_**

**_Sometimes I can not feel my face,_**

**_You've never seem me fall from grace,_**

**_Something takes a part of me,_**

**_You and I were meant to be,_**

**_A cheap fuck for me to lay,_**

_**Something takes a part of me,**_

_**Something takes a part of me,**_

_**You and I were meant to be,**_

_**A cheap fuck for me to lay,**_

_**Something takes a part of me,**_

_**Part of me,**_

_**Part of me,**_

_'Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,'_

**Part of me,**

Dave skated over to Demon as she held the note longer then he did and looked into her eyes,

"Time for the truth,"

She nodded, "The truth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2.0 Yes I am dragging this out just bare with me and everything will be explained. Please review. Thanks.**


	10. Tell Me Everything

Tell me everything.

Demon leant against the barrier before sliding down so she was sitting on the freezing cold ice she waited for Dave to copy her movement before she began talking her voice barely above a whisper,

"Last year I found a white box in my locker. A white box with red ribbon and a bow. There was a red rose head inside the box. We thought it was a prank. Me and my then boyfriend, Dan, we thought it was a prank,"

"I don't understand," Dave whispered attempting to make his voice as soft as hers. She looked up at him for a moment before staring off into the past,

"The next week there was another box. And another and another week after week. It started really freaking me out that's when I started going all weird. People didn't want to be around me anymore and I don't blame them I was so freaked out. It wasn't until I found one sitting in my room that I told my parents,"

"Wait wasn't there a white box in your room-"

"The day I was screaming at an open window? Yeah. Cops couldn't do anything. He wasn't threatening me just calling me petal. Which I find really offensive by the way. So the parentals thought that if I left LA the stalker, for lack of a better word, would move on to his next victim,"

"I'm guessing her didn't,"

"Clearly not brain box,"

"Right,"

"I feel like I'm being watched all the time," she took in deep breath, "I don't scare easily. At least not visibly but this guy he truly frightens me,"

Dave took one of her hands in his, "No one is going to hurt you Demon,"

"Jamie," she corrected,

"What?"

"Demon's not afraid of anything. Jamie is the scared little girl beneath the mask,"

"Well, I think I'd like a chance to hang out with Jamie,"

"No you don't Jamie is chicken shit,"

He nudged her shoulder, "So am I,"

"Well that's comforting,"

"You know what I mean,"

"Yeah, yeah. You want to get back to skating now?" she moved to get up but he pulled her back down,

"No not yet this conversation isn't over,"

"What else is there to talk about?"

"You need to go to the Lima cops,"

"Dave, they will not do anything,"

"You don't know that Demon. This isn't LA with a police force over run with murder and gun crime. They could help,"

She huffed, "Drive me there?"

They spent hours in the police station going over every last detail, Dave had been right about one thing the police force was definitely less over run then the LA cops. They had instructed her to bring the next box she got instead of throwing them in the bin. They had also wanted to know if she remembered anyone that had ever been in her life that had called her petal but there was no one. They instructed her to avoid being alone. Like she didn't know that already. She came out of the station with Dave at her side not feeling any better or safer. He was still out there. Watching her.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" he asked disturbing her thoughts,

"Well, I don't know. You didn't have plans?"

"With who? You're pretty much my only friend,"

"Right so what do you normally do?"

He shrugged, "Play Call of Duty,"

"Okay, lets do that,"

"You play?"

She raised her eyebrows, "No I have no idea what it is. I'm a girl. But I'm sure I can learn,"

"Cool."

It wasn't until Wednesday afternoon that Demon found a now familiar white box in her locker. She looked at it in annoyance before reaching out to find the note read something different something that chilled her to the bone,

_To Petal, I know what you did._

She slammed her locker shut backing away from it until her back hit another row of lockers. She leaned her head back against the one of the lockers and attempted to get her breathing under control before looking around the halls, she realized they were empty. She was completely alone. She took off down the hall running straight into the boys locker room only to find it was also empty,

"Looking for something kid?"

Demon jumped and spun around to be faced with Coach Beiste. She pressed her hand against her chest,

"Sorry Coach you scared the hell out of me,"

"Right, well you're in the wrong changing rooms-"

"Oh, Demon. My names Demon,"

"Really the guys talk about you I assumed you were a guy,"

"Yeah I get that a lot,"

"So is there something I can help you with?"

"I was looking for, never mind, he's probably on the field,"

"The boys will be in in a few minutes you can wait in my office,"

"Thanks Coach,"

"So who were you looking for?"

"Oh Karofsky." She smiled at the teacher and headed into the office to wait for Dave.

**A/N Okay so this is really short. Sorry and it took ages to write. Sorry and I don't really remember if Beiste had an office but for the purpose of this story she dose. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.**


	11. I Know What You Did

I Know What You Did

Karofsky was in the middle of running laps when Coach Beiste flagged him down,

"Yeah Coach,"

"There is a very freaked out girl called Demon sitting in my office,"

He froze for a moment, the only reason she'd be looking for him was if she found another box,

"Is she okay?"

"She looks like she's just seen a ghost,"

"Is it okay if I leave practice early?"

"I thought you were going to ask. Just this once. Go."

Dave grinned running off the pitch into the boys locker room and not stopping until he got to Beistes office where he was practically tackled by Demon who slung her arms around his chest. He held her close for a moment before asking,

"You got another box?"

She nodded against his chest,

"It's different this time," she whispered,

Dave frowned, "What do you mean different?"

"The message is different. It says 'I know what you did' god what's he going to do to me?"

"He's not going to do anything to you Dee I'm not going to let him near you. Was inside the box the same?"

"I don't know I didn't look. I don't want to look,"

"Don't worry okay I'll look and we can take the box to the station,"

"Alright," she pulled away from him and sat on the desk, "Don't you want to get changed?"

"Yeah okay, stay here. I'll be thirty minutes,"

"Half an hour! What kind of a girl are you?" she laughed,

"Well I'm glad you still have your sense of humor. Twenty minutes okay with you?"

"I'll be here."

Twenty to thirty minutes later Demon was opening her locker with shaking fingers hoping for a moment that when she opened the metal door the box would be gone. It wasn't. Dave glanced from Demon to the box, the thing really seemed to freak her out, he hadn't really seen one of them before but he was well aware of what should be in it. He pulled the lid off to revel what he was sure should not have been in the box, he stomach recoiled at the sight and he considered throwing up for a moment before remembering the shaking girl standing next to him,

"What's in it?"

He put the lid back on the box and turned to her,

"You don't need to know,"

"Oh my god! What's in it?"

"Well, it looks like a tongue,"

"Is it human?"

"How the hell should I know!"

"Alright, well we should take it to the station,"

"Yeah," they both looked at the box for a moment before Demon spoke up,

"Well I'm not touching it that's gross,"

He huffed, sometimes Demon could be such a girl,

"Since when did you become squeamish?" he complained picking up the box and slamming the locker closed,

"I've always been squeamish," she answered as they headed out to his car,

"Well it was news to me. Where's your bike?" he asked looking around the car park,

"Mom gave me a lift,"

"Dose she know what's going on?"

"Nope since when dose she care anyways?"

"She's still your mother,"

"Yes Dave I know that,"

"What about your dad?"

"I left him a voicemail like ages ago and he hasn't answered. He's busy,"

"Not an excuse. Get in the car,"

She laughed, "Yes bossy."

Their trip to the station was once again long and unproductive, the tongue didn't belong to a human being but instead a cow the police had informed her that she should be with someone at all times as obsessive stalkers could target the source of their obsession. Dave had decided that tomorrow they were going to tell the New Directions and convinced Demon that it was a good idea as they could help and provide more emotional support then he could.

"I'm going to drive you home okay?" he smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders,

"It's okay I can walk,"

"Did you not listen to anything those cops said! You can't be alone!"

She sighed, "I like being alone,"

"I know and I know this has gone on forever for you but everyone wants to keep you safe Jamie,"

"Yeah I know,"

"Cool maybe we can watch one of those musicals you love so much,"

She squeaked, "Awesome."

When they pulled up outside Demons house to find a black SUV sitting in the drive. Dave frowned,

"Whose car is that?"

"I have no idea," Demon answered, a matching frown settling it's self on her face as she got out of Daves car and headed for the house the jock not far behind her.

"Mom! Whose car is sitting in our drive?" she called out entering the house. The dark haired man stepped out from the kitchen,

"Your mom isn't here Demon."

**A/N Reviews are like love…**


	12. The Parents

The Parents

_Just before summer…._

_**Momma please stop crying,**_

_**I can't stand the sound,**_

_**Your pain is painful,**_

_**And it's tearing me down,**_

_**I hear glasses breaking,**_

_**As I sit up in my bed,**_

_**I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said,**_

_**You fight about money,**_

_**Bout me and my brother,**_

_**And this I come home to,**_

_**This is my shelter,**_

_**It isn't easy,**_

_**Growing up in world war three,**_

_**Never knowing what love could be,**_

_**You'll see,**_

_**I don't want love to destroy me,**_

_**Like it has done my family,**_

_**Can we work it out,**_

_**Can we be a family,**_

_**Promise I'll be better,**_

_**I'll do anything,**_

_**Can we work it out,**_

_**Can we be a family,**_

_**Promise I'll be better,**_

_**Daddy please don't leave,**_

_**Daddy please stop yelling,**_

_**I can't stand the sound,**_

_**Make momma stop crying,**_

_**Cause I need you around,**_

_**My momma she loves you,**_

_**No matter what she says,**_

_**It's true,**_

_**I know that she hurt you,**_

_**But remember,**_

_**I love you too,**_

_**I ran away today,**_

_**Ran from the noise,**_

_**Ran away,**_

_**Don't wanna go back to that place,**_

_**But don't have no choice,**_

_**No way,**_

_**It isn't easy,**_

_**Growing up in world war three,**_

_**Never knowing what love could be,**_

_**You'll see,**_

_**I don't want love to destroy me,**_

_**Like it has done my family,**_

_**In our family portrait,**_

_**We looked pretty happy,**_

_**Lets play pretend,**_

_**Let's act like it comes naturally,**_

_**I don't want to have to split the holidays,**_

_**I don't want two addresses,**_

_The music cut off suddenly, she spun around to see her father with her CD player plug in his hand,_

_"Singing this will just piss off your mother more,"_

_"And what makes you think I don't want to piss her off?"_

_"Language Jamie,"_

_"Whatever. I want to stay here with you,"_

_"It is safer for you to go to Ohio with your mother,"_

_"Ohio bloody Ohio! I don't even know where that is! I can't point to it on a map!"_

_"It's not your mothers fault you suck at geography," he laughed,_

_She frowned at him, "Not the point Lima is not even on the freaking map,"_

_"Jamie just suck it up cause you're going no matter what you say,"_

_"Right so I don't have a choice?"_

_"No you don't,"_

_She sat down on the bed only to be joined by her father a moment later,_

_"You never know you might like it," he smiled tugging on one of her dreads,_

_"I highly doubt that."_

* * *

><p>"Dad!" she screeched throwing herself across and hugging the taller dark haired man,<p>

"I've missed you too sweet heart," he grinned into her hair, "You still got these silly things," he joked pulling her back and tugging at her hair,

"Oi, you said you liked my hair,"

"I did whoops. You must be Dave," he held out a hand to the stunned looking jock who shook it not quite sure what to say, "My daughter talks about you constantly you must be good friends,"

"Yes, yes we are sir,"

"Oh no need to call me that. It's just Evan. Why don't we all sit," he smiled sitting down on one of the chairs while Demon and Dave sat on one of the couches,

"So children much to discuss perhaps we should wait for your mother,"

"Yeah dad we should. While we wait me and Dave were going to watch Chicago,"

"Wait I still have to do that,"

"Yeah you promised ha!" she grinned and jumped up from her seat to get the movie,

"Never promise my daughter that you will watch Chicago with her. It's her favorite movie and no matter what she will find time to watch it,"

"Really?"

"She knows all the words,"

"Great."

An hour later Demon had played back the Cell Block Tango at least five times and was happily singing along to it, leaning back against the arm of the sofa legs thrown across Daves lap and her New Rock boots were long forgotten about on the floor. Evan groaned as Demon entered the chorus Dave now mumbling the words along with her,

"Dose you mother ever come home from her bloody job?"

"Nope," Demon grinned popping the 'p'

"Great. I'm going to call her,"

"Have fun with that,"

Evan pulled himself up from the armchair muttering something along the lines of,

"Some things never change,"

"Can we watch another movie now?" Dave groaned,

"But this one hasn't finished yet,"

"That's because you keep rewinding it!"

"It's my favorite song,"

"Yeah I guessed,"

"You mother said she would be home soon," her father announced walking back into the room cell phone in hand,

"Soon? When exactly is that?"

"Hopefully with in the hour. I'm sick of this she cares more for her job then her own daughter,"

"I could have told you that myself,"

"Well I was hoping that when it was just the two of you things would be different. I guess I was hoping for two much. At least I have one thing to put a smile on your face; Matilda is happy for you to come back home with me,"

"What to LA?"

"Yeah,"

She looked at Dave for a moment guessing that she had the same look of pain in her eyes as he did,

"But Dad I want to stay here,"

"Jamie not to long ago you were begging to stay in LA,"

"Yeah well things change. I don't really have any friends in LA, none that have bothered to try and keep in contact, but I have friends here,"

Her father raised an eyebrow at her,

"Well I have one friend here. That still counts," she argued,

"And the gee club," Dave helped, "And Blake,"

"Blaine," She corrected him,

"Him too,"

"No his name's Blaine not Blake,"

"Whatever his name is he's a friend,"

"Okay kids I get your point. I would still rather you were with me,"

"Well you could always stay here,"

"Maybe for just a little while. You have a spare room right?"

"No Dad I thought you could just bunk up with Mom," she paused for a moment, "I'm kidding we have a spare room I can set up the bed and everything,"

"Then I suppose if your mom is okay with it then I could stick around for a little while,"

Demon gave an excited squeak, "Awesome," she laughed and as if on queue Matilda Brooks, previously Carter, walked through the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Just a filler chapter with some more Demon/Dave friendship. Please Review it makes my day.**

**Next chapter…. Everything changes.**


	13. Sam Daniels

Sam Daniels

Sam Daniels knew Jamie Carter better then anyone he knew her since her first day of freshman year when she came into the coffee house and ordered a Caramel Macchiato and a rose cupcake, her silver blond hair swinging down to her hips a smile planted across her face. He knew her when she was a sophomore and she swapped her Caramel Macchiato for a black coffee her now cherry red hair swinging around her shoulders in tight braids. He knew her when she was a junior and she came in with a dark haired boy draped over her. He even knew her while her parents were going through a divorce and she stopped ordering a rose cupcake in favor of a piece of chocolate cake. Sam Daniels knew Jamie Carter better then anyone and he loved her more then anyone he showed her with his gifts and she showed him her love with secret smiles and unsaid words but now someone was moving in on his territory. His Jamie. A tall dark haired man a bumbling, foolish boy in a letterman jacket. Sam had scared away the last unworthy boy, Dan, and he planned on showing her new toy who she really belonged to.

Dave left the choir room with Demon safely in the hands of the glee club. Once they had explained everything to them and Mister Schue Demon had been hugged by Kurt and Quinn, for some reason they were the people she was closest to, and reassured that no one would get near her. He felt that was the time to depart as the gleeks weren't exactly keen on him being there or friends with Demon. He had left Demons last night when her parents had irrupted into their fourth row in an hour, he could listen to parents argue at home, he had paused just outside the house it felt like he was being watched. He probably was. He snapped back into the now when a locked slammed closed next to him to reveal Azimo,

"Hey,"

The other jock stared at him for a moment, "Hey,"

"You think we can talk,"

"What so now were girls now? We going to talk about our feelings?"

"I'd rather not,"

"So friends,"

"Friends,"

"But if I ever catch you taking a look at my junk-"

The threat was cut off, "Trust me you wont,"

"Right. So what's up with this Demon girl because without the weird hair she'd be kind of hot,"

Karofsky grinned, "Mate don't go there."

Sam watched intently as the two jocks walked out of the school and into the parking lot he watched to two boys chat for a while before one left leaving him with his new target. It was pretty easy for Sam to sneak up on the jock pressing a tazer to the boys neck he hit the ground like a ton of bricks. Sam grabbed hold of the larger boy using all the strength he could muster to drag him out of view of the parking lot where Sams jeep sat, he braced himself for a moment before hauling the big jock up and into the car. It was time for him final plan.

"I don't get why you just didn't tell us all what was going on Dee," Kurt commented again as they discussed her situation,

"I just didn't want you all to worry. Simple as that,"

Finn snorted behind her, "You told Karofsky,"

"He didn't really give me a choice. He knew something was wrong,"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously, you act like he hasn't got a brain,"

Before Finn had a chance to put his other foot in his mouth Demons cell chimed,

From: Dave

Hey Dee meet me at the park 3pm.

To: Dave

Sure what's up?

From: Dave

Nothing to worry about just be there.

She frowned at her phone for a moment before stuffing it back in her jeans pocket,

"I should go guys. I want to change before I go out later,"

Kurt smiled at her, "I've got to get off to walk you to your car?"

Demon hooked her arm through Kurts as soon as they were outside the glee club,

"You didn't have to walk me you know,"

"I know I just needed an excuse to get out of glee early. I'm meeting Blaine and I want to change first,"

"Fair enough I just wanted out before everyone started hating on my best friend,"

"Right so your meeting Dave?"

"Yeah,"

"And you two are just friends?"

"Yeah he's gay remember?"

"Oh trust me I remember I was just checking. So is there anyone?"

"What? No I have some more important things to think about then dating but while we're on that subject are you getting laid?"

Kurt turned a color that could only be described as beetroot, "I think we should change the subject,"

"Oh my god you are aren't you?"

"Demon change the subject?"

"Alright, alright, lets just say hypothetically if one was getting laid by mister Blaine Anderson out of ten-"

"Eleven," he cut her off,

She coughed a laugh, "Well, well, well Kurt maybe you aren't as sweet as apple pie as you look."

**A/N Sorry this took so long I have been away in the land of no internet AKA my own personal hell. Please, please review thanks.**


	14. Revelations

**A/N Songs are in _Bold and Italic_**

Revelations

Demon tossed her cell phone over in her hands as she stood in the center of the park at 3.15 pm wondering where the hell Dave had gotten to after demanding that she had to be there on time. She dialed his number quickly and held it to her ear no one picked up but she could here his phone ringing. She dropped her cell from her ear and followed his ring tone through the park until she found it sitting in the grass,

"Dave!" she yelled, "Where the hell are you? If this is a joke I'm going to kick you ass 'cause it isn't funny," she huffed and swooped down to pick up the cell phone but never reached it as it was the last this she saw before her world went black.

Dave was pretty sure he had screwed up this time as he woke up painfully in a motel room he did not recognize. He cracked open an eye when he herd a crash and the door flew open moments later an unfamiliar man came through half carrying and half dragging Demon through the door. The girl herself was looking a little worse for ware, there was grass stains on her white jeans and bruises fast appearing on the pale skin of her arms but the most disturbing was the blood coating her hand from where she pulled it away from her head. The man threw Demon down next to Dave giving him a chance to take a look at the back of her head were blood was quickly matting itself into her dreadlocks and her eyes were barely focusing,

"What did you do to her?" he yelled at the tall man who didn't answer but instead pulled a gun out on one of the draws and Dave could have sworn he had seen red ribbon in the draw confirming his fears that this man was in fact Demons stalker. He grabbed hold of the dark haired girl and haled her up on to the sofa that he was laying on, wrapping his arms around her in some attempt to keep her safe from the man that had haunted her life for over a year. He became vaguely aware that Demon was mumbling something,

"I know you," she groaned a little louder this time,

"Of course you know me we go to high school together Dee,"

"No, not you David. I. Know. Him."

"Who is he?" Dave whispered worrying that overhearing their conversation would spark the stalker into doing something drastic,

"I never knew his name, or if I did I've forgotten. I think he asked me out once possibly it's all a bit fuzzy,"

"Yeah probably because of the huge wound on your head,"

"Whatever, he was a barista. The school in LA had a coffee house next to it. I got coffee there every day and he served me,"

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely,"

"But the petal thing?"

"I used to eat a cupcake with a rose head on it and roses have?"

"Petals,"

"Exactly,"

"What's he going to do now?"

"I have no idea."

Evan Carter paced up and down the living room of his ex wife's house were his daughter was currently absent from. Her cell phone went to voicemail every time he called it and none of her friend Daves was then same. Just as he was sure he was going to have a heart attack or a stroke his cell phone cut shrilly through the silence,

"Demon?" he answered putting the phone to his ear, not checking the caller ID,

"Sorry Evan," the other voice rang down the line, one that he quickly recognized as Detective Jason Bright his partner from LAPD and a long serving cop, "No luck finding Jamie then?"

"No," he sighed,

"Well I have something that might help. So remember when the stalker turned up in Ohio and you asked me to double check all our old suspects to see who has gone MIA lately?"

"Yeah I remember,"

"Well it seems our old friend Sam Daniels, the barista, is currently MIA so I ran his credit card like the genius I am and guess where he is?"

"Lima," Evan growled,

"Bingo he's staying at the Lima Heights. Now go arrest the little shit."

He didn't need telling twice.

Demon tightened her grip on Daves had where his arm was curled around her waist in any normal circumstance this would be considered an intimate embrace but this wasn't a normal circumstance. Demons head was still bleeding pretty bad and Sam the stalker was pacing in front of them gun in hand,

"Sam," Demons voice sounded weak even vulnerable a far cry from the strong uber confident voice that often rang down the halls of McKinley High, "Sam, I think we should talk," she moved from her half lying position to address him,

"There's nothing to talk about Jamie you betrayed me, betrayed us. We could have been amazing but you destroyed that for what?"

Demon though back to all the episodes of Criminal Minds she had watched and figured playing along with his insanity was the only way to get herself and Dave out of the situation alive,

"I'm sorry baby I don't know what I was thinking," she pleaded hoping her acting skills were paying off, "Do you think you can forgive me Sammy?"

Sam bent down in front of the girl and took her shaking hands in hers,

"Of course I can Jay. I know it was him. He seduced you away from me. That's why he has to pay," the crazed man stood up and aimed his gun at Dave. Demon quickly moved in front of him,

"Don't do this Sam. You know you don't have to we can just leave now. Just you and me,"

"No I have to end this." He cocked the gun.

_**Oh oh death,**_

_**Oh death,**_

_**Oh oh death,**_

_**Wont you spare me over another,**_

_**Well what is this that I can't see with ice cold hands taking hold of me,**_

_**When god is gone and the devil takes hold,**_

_**Who'll have mercy on your soul,**_

_**Oh death,**_

_**Oh death,**_

_**No wealth,**_

_**No ruin,**_

_**No silver,**_

_**No gold,**_

_**Nothing satisfies me but you soul,**_

_**Oh death,**_

_**Well I am death,**_

_**None can excel,**_

_**I'll open the door to heaven or hell,**_

_**Oh death,**_

_**Oh death,**_

_**My name is death and the end is here. **_


	15. Beep

Beep

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

The harsh noise of the machine filled up the tiny room that qualified as a hospital room complete with a small bed an array of machines and a uncomfortable plastic chair, that over the days had been filled by Matilda Brooks, Evan Carter, Kurt Hummel (with Blaine at his side) and even Quinn Fabray. It was now filled by Dave Karofsky, not-so-closeted jock and former bully. He held Demons much smaller hand in his, her nails had been bitten down to the quick at some point when the stress of having a stalker had got to her. The fact that she had a stalker was obvious now, the stress of it was written across her. Her face which was now clear of make up showed dark marks under her eyes from lack of sleep, worry lines were still etched into her face and her usually long nails were bitten to the quick.

_**Beep**_, it radiated around the cold room,

"Demon," he hated the way his voice echoed around the room any room with Demon Carter in it should be filled with noise she was usally talking or singing or biting her nails or tapping her fingers against a surface. Always making noise. Always moving.

_**Beep.**_

"Dee you need to wake up. You got us worried,"

_**Beep.**_

"I didn't think it was possible for anything to crack that hard head of yours."

_**Beep.**_

Quinn pushed some of her curly hair behind her ear and tried to stifle her tears,

"I don't think talking to people in comas really helps,"

_**Beep.**_

"Maybe it's suppose to help those left behind,"

_**Beep.**_

"You should be glad they're only letting us in here two at a time or the whole club would be in here singing,"

_**Beep.**_

"You'd hate that,"

**_Beep_.**

The blonde girl leaned in close to her unlikely friend,

"It's time to wake up."

_**Beep.**_

* * *

><p>"Mister Carter you daughter has lost a lot of blood it is understandable for her to be in the condition," a calm voice was telling her father. Light flashed briefly in front of her eyes before it went dark once more.<p>

_"Get out of the way Jamie!" Sams voice ricocheted through her mind which was shortly followed by another familiar yelling of,_

_"Sam Daniels! Police open the door!"_

_He didn't have a chance. The motel door was smashed in and a gunshot rang out throwing Demons body backwards followed by another shot that tore through Sam and the world faded into fragments._

_**Beep.**_

Light crept into her viewpoint again her eyes creaked open to give her a good view of a white ceiling she closed her eyes so she could take stock. Fingers and toes still wiggled, that was always a good sign.

_**Beep.**_

"Jamie?" a voice asked, "I saw that. I saw you move,"

She cranked her eyes open again searching for the source of the voice to find a rather ragged looking version of her father sitting on a hospital chair,

"Dad?" she croaked, her throat sour from being unconscious too long,

"Yeah I'm here," he lurched forward to entwine one of his hands with hers and rest the other on her forehead,

"What happened?"

"You got shot,"

She barely managed to resist rolling her eyes, it wasn't her fathers fault that he didn't know how much she remembered,

"Yeah I know that bit. Is Dave okay?"

"Yeah darling he's fine he's outside if you want to see him,"

She nodded vigorously deciding it hurt to much to talk,

"Alright give me a minute." he kissed her forehead before leaving the room. She waited a moment before using her good arm to push herself up into a sitting position noting that her other arm was in a sling and pain was radiating from her shoulder probably from where she was shot by Sam. She didn't dare ask about him, she hoped her was dead but she briefly wondered if that made her as bad as him. Demon didn't have time to ponder this for long as Dave Karofsky walked through the door just seconds later.

He sat down in the chair her father had vacated and took her hand in his, something he had done many times as of late but this time was different as she locked his hand in her iron grip and gave him a ghost of a smile,

"Doctors say your going to be back to normal in no time,"

Demon snorted, "Was I ever normal?"

He felt a smile creep onto his face, "Good point Dee," the smile faded, "Sam died. Cops shot him,"

"Right," their conversation faded as a nurse came into the room, a tall young man with short sandy blonde hair and a charming smile he checked a few things on her chart before exiting the room again,

"He was well hot," Demon smirked, "If I know the nurses here were that good looking I would of landed myself here earlier,"

Her friend laughed at her, "He wasn't bad looking,"

"Wasn't bad looking? Were we not looking at the same guy?" she croaked,

"Alright, alright he was pretty hot,"

"Thank you. So what have I missed at school."

Dave rolled his eyes and began retelling the latest McKinley high jinks. Everything back to normal. That sounded good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Right so I hope this chapter worked the way I wanted it to and sadly this story is coming to a close they're probably only be a prologue now. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Prologue

Prologue

_A month later…_

Demon walked the halls of McKinley High for the first time since getting out of the hospital, she expected all the stairs from curious students that she was currently getting but no one approached her, not even the nosy curly haired Jacob Ben Israel dared to go near her and she knew why. According to Dave news of her standoff with her stalked had spread like wildfire and no one wanted to be associated with the freak. But Demon was on top form and she could careless what the Lima Losers thought of her.

Dave looked up from his locked as the students separated to let someone through and his eyes bulged as he saw something he didn't expect to see in a long time. Brand new New Rock platforms clunked against the lino floor, red skinny jeans encasing her legs, a black cut off top and her newly pierced belly button topped off Demons back to school look. The biggest change to Demon however was in her face her eyes were supporting more black eyeliner then ever and her lips were painted blood red to match her jeans and hair. Her previous dreadlocks now hung loose and were red, layered topped off by thick bangs. While Dave had been staring at her Demon had approached him slamming his locker shut to get his attention,

"Miss me gorgeous?" she smirked,

"Like you have no idea," he threw an arm over her shoulder mindful of her barely healed gun shot wound,

"Walk me to class?"

Dave snorted, "Yeah, now whose the big girl?"

"Still you." She grinned.

Her classes passed with the uneventfully as she had hoped the only change is that she had received tight hugs from her friend when she had seen them. Brittney had even giver her a get well soon card before asking where her candy hair had gone. Demon found herself looking forward to glee practice. She knew exactly what song she wanted to sing.

"Let's all welcome back Miss Demon Carter," Mister Schue announced once they were all seated she even got a round of cheery clapping. Demon grinned at the teacher,

"Mister Schue, I was wondering if I could possibly sing something?"

"Of course Demon we've missed your voice."

She jumped to her feet taking Mister Schue's place in front of the club noticing out of the corner of her eye that Dave was standing just in the doorway. She took a deep breath and sang,

_**Keep you in the dark,**_

_**You know they all,**_

_**Pretend,**_

_**Keep you in the dark,**_

_**Until they all begin,**_

The music roared to life,

_**Send in your skeletons.**_

_**Sing as there bones are marching in,**_

_**Again,**_

_**They need you buried deep,**_

_**The secrets that you keep,**_

_**Are never ready,**_

_**Are you ready?**_

_**She grinned at her next line,**_

_**I'm finished making sense,**_

_**Done pleading ignorance,**_

_**That whole,**_

_**Defend,**_

_**Spinning infinity boy,**_

_**They wheel is spinning me,**_

_**It's never ending,**_

_**Never ending,**_

_**Same old story,**_

She caught the eyes of her friends for the next part,

_**What if I say I'm not like the others?**_

_**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**_

_**You're the pretender,**_

_**What if I say I'll never surrender?**_

_**What if I say I'm not like the others?**_

_**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**_

_**You're the pretender,**_

_**What if I say I'll never surrender?**_

_**In time or so I'm told,**_

_**I'm just another soul for sale,**_

_**Oh well,**_

_**The page is out of print,**_

_**We are not permanent,**_

_**We're temporary,**_

_**Temporary,**_

_**Same old story,**_

_**What if I say I'm not like the others?**_

_**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**_

_**You're the pretender,**_

_**What if I say I'll never surrender?**_

_**What if I say I'm not like the others?**_

_**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**_

_**You're the pretender,**_

_**What if I say I'll never surrender?**_

She dropped her head so her eyes were barely visible,

_**I'm the voice inside your head,**_

_**You refuse to hear,**_

_**I'm the face that you have to face,**_

_**Mirrored in your stair,**_

_**I'm what's left,**_

_**I'm what's right,**_

_**I'm the enemy,**_

_**I'm the hand that'll take you down,**_

_**Bring you to your knees,**_

_**So who are you?**_

_**Yeah who are you?**_

_**Yeah who are you?**_

_**Yeah who are you?**_

She drew out the note before the music fell quite again,

_**Keep you in the dark you know they all,**_

_**Pretend,**_

"1, 2, 3, 4," Finn yelled slamming his drum sticks together above his head,

_**What if I say I'm not like the others?**_

_**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**_

_**You're the pretender,**_

_**What if I say I'll never surrender?**_

_**What if I say I'm not like the others?**_

_**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**_

_**You're the pretender,**_

_**What if I say I'll never surrender?**_

_**What if I say I'm not like the others?**_

_**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**_

_**You're the pretender,**_

_**What if I say I'll never surrender?**_

_**What if I say I'm not like the others?**_

_**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**_

_**You're the pretender,**_

_**What if I say I'll never surrender?**_

_**So who are you?**_

_**Yeah who are you?**_

_**Yeah who are you?**_

_**Yeah who are you?**_

She pulled her note into a high screech before head banging to the last few notes. She grinned at the club,

"What were you expecting a Katy Perry song?" she laughed.

**A/N Sorry for the huuuge delay on this collage started up again and I found I had no spare time to write. So this is the last of Los Angeles Demon I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it and please, please review. Thank you!**

**A/N 2.0 PM me if you want to know what any of the songs are in the story and you can check out Demons New Rock boots on my page.**


End file.
